


Flowers and Bones

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: I don't know, M/M, its lowkey terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The AU from tumblr where "Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on the way to the cemetery but today you've caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the "girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and I'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to a graveyard."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two months ago when I was bored as hell

"What do you think you're doing?"

The voice echoed through the quiet neighborhood making Lukas wince and freeze where he was standing. He'd been caught, after 6 months of taking a few flowers a day from a small flower shop he'd been caught.

Lukas looked up at the boy, who was angelic..but that's for another day. "Hi.. um.."

"Hi. You've been taking my flowers for months now." The boy stopped away from the door frame, walking down, stepping in front of Lukas. "Why?"

Lukas stared at him for a few seconds because he totally couldn't say oh yeah my mom died and I try to visit her grave once a week and maybe more and I always bring her flowers because she loves flowers specifically from this flower shop. "I.. uh.."

"Is it a girl?"

"Yes." Lukas replied, cringing. Yep. This was gonna be bad.

The boy, Philip, Lukas was finally smart enough to read his name tag, stared up at him. "Let's go."

"Let's go?"

"Let's go." Philip pointed down the sidewalk.

"Where?"

"To see this lovely girl."

Lukas was about to question Philip on why he assumed the girl was lovely but he kept talking.

"Maybe she's beautiful."

Lukas nodded. Yeah, his mom was beautiful, she had really soft hair.

"Maybe pretty enough to warrant flower theft."

"Look, man, I'll pay you back." Lukas pulled his wallet out, opening it up. "Like three flowers a week over 6 months?" He waited for Philip to do the math but an answer never came.

Philip just sighed and hooked his arm with Lukas and tugged him down the road. "Which way are we going?"

"The end of Baker Street."

Philip nodded, walking a little faster.

"We're in no rush." 

"We aren't? It's a date, isn't it?" 

Lukas made a face, shaking his head, trying to ignore the gross thought of his mom and him on a date. Weird.

"So she isn't lovely?"

"What?! No! She is, I ju-"

"You made a face when I asked about your date." Philip raised his eyebrows.   
"People can be friends." And sons can visit their moms grave a few times a week and steal flowers.

"So you're gay?"

Lukas felt his face flush. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Well you're stealing flowers from someone, you might as well tell me who, we're almost to Baker Street." Philip flashed him a smile and Lukas swore his heart stopped and for a split second Lukas was happy he was caught.

And then that second ended.

And then the harsh reality hit him that he was walking with a really cute flower shop owner to his mom's grave. 

Definitely not a good first impression.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Um, yeah, it is, you've been stealing from me, I want answers."

"Like?"

Philip stared up at Lukas for a few seconds. "What's your name?"

"Lukas." 

Philip smiled again and this time Lukas' heart leaped into his throat. "That name suits you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

"How?"

"Well that seems like an asshole name and you seem like an asshole." Philip was still smiling and his eyes, which were a beautiful brown and deserved sonnets written about them, were lit up.

"You're kind of a jerk for being a flower shop owner."

"M nice when you don't steel from me." Philip leaned against him when they turned onto Baker Street.

Lukas felt his palms starting to sweat. He had to figure out a way to explain this. "Look.."

"Don't worry, I'm gay too."

"What?"

Philip stepped in front of him. "What? You weren't gonna lecture me on how your date might not be what I was expecting?" He raised his eyebrows and Lukas wanted to kiss him.

"No.. just don't judge, okay?" 

Philip nodded, sticking his pinky out. 

Lukas chuckled, hooking his pinky with Philips. 

Philip pulled away, starting to walk again. "You're not that much of an asshole."

"What makes you say that?"

"You pinky promised me, which means you're cool."

"Yeah?"

Philip nodded. "It's been scientifically proven that people that do pinky promises live longer, fuller lives and are way better than the lame people that just say promise."

Lukas looked down at his feet, nodding. "Thanks."

"No problem." Philip glanced back at him, smiling and Lukas felt like his knees were going to give out. He was so lucky, yeah he was caught but the boy was cute and nice and had really pretty eyes.. and lips.. and bascially everything.

"So wich house?" Philip asked as they got closer to the end of the street.

"The very end on the left." Lukas explained. He knew Philip wouldn't recognize it as a graveyard. The gates were gone and the grass was grown up to his knees and half the headstones were buried or so warn out you couldn't read the name. Luckily, Lukas didn't need to, because his mom was under a tree, a pretty apple tree and you didn't even have to look for it.

Philip stepped up, staring at the field. "Wha-"

Lukas grabbed his arm, sliding his hand down, intertwining their fingers, guiding Philip, who was for once silent, towards the tree. It sat on a hill, a steep hill and it was hard to walk but neither of them complained. Lukas was thankful for that, it's kind of hard to explain the situation they're in.

They came to the top of the hill and Lukas stepped towards the grave, leaning against the tree, his eyes trained on Philip. "Well?" He was sure he came off like an asshole but he didn't know what else to ask or say. You can't really just be like hey, you're really cute and I really like you and I'm glad you caught me stealing and here we are at my mother's grave.

Philip just smiled, kneeling down in front of the grave, everything clicking in his mind. "She definitely is pretty enough to warrant flower theft."

"Yeah?" Lukas chuckled, sitting down next to Philip.

Philip rested his head on Lukas' shoulder. "Yeah."


End file.
